


Lorelai Gilmore Ex's and Oh's (Fanvid)

by thesulah



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Ex's and Oh's, F/M, Fanvids, Lorelai and Dean had some serious chemistry, Silly, everyone loves lorelai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesulah/pseuds/thesulah





	

Gilmore silliness : )


End file.
